True Love Never Dies
by Children of Summer
Summary: "It's us against the world, remember?" Whispered a young man against his lover's almost cold lips, savouring the last moments of ... For Ruthyroo))).
1. Chapter 1

_** This story is for the beautiful Ruthyroo. **_

** Prologue.**

_Some people don't underestimate the power of true human love. This bright and beautiful emotion of a strong affection that makes two hearts beat as one; two souls are merged into one, which is dwelling in two bodies._

_True love has a power and domain over everything, only true love transcends all barriers. It has no boundaries. No limits of time._

_When you love someone your heart can not be full of hatred and suspicion. You would do anything for the person you love , anything... Even if it cost you your own life. You would never be able to hurt him and you would sacrifice everything to make sure he's genuinely happy._

_ No one will ever replace the love of your entire life. Never. There is only one person that is perfect for you._

_ In this life, there is only one soul that is endlessly devoted to you. _


	2. Chapter 2

"Our strength grows out of our weaknesses."

Ralph Waldo Emerson

* * *

**True love never dies**

**Chapter One**

**Brendan's POV**  
**  
**

_ " If you want to be a man, you're gonna have to prove it..." _

_ "You've been a very naughty boy, Brendan...Brenda...Brenda...Brenda. How dare you disobey me! You'll be punished, son ..."_

_ "Go to the bathroom..." "Don't make it worse, boy..."_

Seamus. With every new sunrise, there's a new chance for me. With every new sunrise I try to forget, I try to forget so hard all the pain he's caused me. He's sick. A freak, a monster, so am I now. He infected me. There were no cure, no escape from him. He's got his claws into me. I don't know when the beatings and 'punishments' ended, because they didn't. I've been living in the darkness for all my childhood. His presence was making me weak and a vulnerable boy. There were no place to hide and I didn't even try for Cheryl's sake. Even now I can't tell her. It will destroy her. No, I will never be able to tell her the truth; she loves dad and after everything that we've been through she doesn't need to know anything about my past. Our childhood was different. But now my 'little' sis deserves some happiness. I've always looked after her and it was enough. It's always been me and her. Of course untill I met Steven. He's changed my life and I'd never been so...happy...truly happy as I'm now. I wouldn't know love the way I do, if it hadn't been for him.

All my life I've been running from my past, building up the walls that nothing couldn't hurt me. Deep down I'm still that little 8 years old boy who wakes up in the middle of the night, listening for the footsteps on hardwood floor beyond the door. I was haunted by the memories of my childhood for such a long time. I couldn't tell anyone, because it was Seamus Brady. I couldn't have said or do anything because it'd have brought reproach upon family name - Brady. I hated him. I was consumed with hatred towards him, but I couldn't do anything to defend myself. I was scared, scared of him so bad.

I heard his gravelly voice calling me again and again and I knew that he wouldn't stop doing 'this' untill his rage was gone.

I was begging him not to do it just for once, once...but he'd never listened. I don't remember 'how often' so every night I just closed my eyes and started counting between his movements "1...2...5...10..20..26...30". Through the agony and tears I was pleading him to stop, but no words came out of his mouth. I'd been screaming into my pillows, biting my tongue and scratching the trembling hands to make these cruel torments more bearable. Dad always forced me to...whether I slept or not, ...he came to my bed and all this started again.

But it doesn't matter. None of this matters anymore. The big bad wolf is dead...

* * *

I was standing in front of the door for about 20 minutes, unable to come in. Like a silly school boy who's still afraid of his monstrous dad. What he could do? Nothing.

No...no...no...no.. I have to finish this...once and for all...if I don't he will destroy our lives ...Steven...I can't loose him again. He's all I have. Without him I'm lost.

_"Not even a hello to your dear dad, son?_

"_Seamus_..."

"_To what do I owe this honour_?"

When I came into the room, dad was sitting down and having dinner. He sucked in a breath and then licked his fork. The way he did it made my stomach sick as the old memories were brought back. An unforgettable memories.

_"What are you starring at?! What?" _

I couldn't move as something was trying to stop me from doing what I'd planned. I felt nothing. I wanted to tell him, that he's the reason why I can't be fixed, why I can't be normal. Eventually I decided not to give him a satisfaction of knowing that he still has control over me. His threats are no longer have an effect on me. I'm gonna cross that line again for the last time.

"_Did you forget to take your nightie, Brenda? Don't worry, you can borrow some of your sister's."_

I went closer to him. One more step. The familiar scent of his cologne gave me shivers down my spine. It was everywhere. Every day I try to wash it away by water, but it still here. It got under my skin. The scent of him will stay with me, untill my last day.

Even with the mouth full of food he doesn't shut up. He turned his head to me slowly and his icy eyes looked into mine intensely.

_"O...as always in a sullen mood, Brenda? You've brought shame on our family with your noisy little prat. I may pay a visit to your precious girl and...yummy...and..."_

_"I...I...don't...not him...keep your hands off him..."_

_"What? What did you say to me? So what are you gonna do, then, you little queer?" He stood up and I felt his stinking breath on my face. But I wasn't scared of him anymore. No more pain and fears, will be no more..._

* * *

It's 2.30 am. It's been almost three hours since I got rid of his disgusting dead body. Hmm... if you want something done right do it yourself, now it makes a sense. All this time it had to be me. I could have finished this early. Am I relieved? How am I supposed to feel?

I didn't bury his decaying body, no, I wouldn't do that. I'm sick of the idea, that his presence would be still lingered here. I put his body on the ground and was watching as the deadly flames consumed his body. Me dad's body was slowly withering and shrivelling up, and his head blackening and charring. After the fire was out, I went straight to the club.

I was drinking on my own just like I always do. It's all in the past now. I washed his blood from my hands and poured myself another glass of whisky. I keep telling myself that the Big Bad Wolf is dead, and I'm finally free.

I have to be with Steven now, instead of drinking in here. I shouldn't be here, I have to go. I got 30 missed calls from him, but I can't go now, because I'm too drunk and it's a special night. He doesn't have to see me like this.

Steven. After everything we've been through, that I put him through, he's still by my side. I've changed only because of him. He makes me feel alive; he makes me better day by day. I'm so grateful for all the things he's taught me. He's taught me how to love. He made me a person that I've always only wanted to be. I was saved just because I was loved by him. I'm utterly in love with him. And now, when dad is no more, I can start a new happy life, together with the love of my life and his kids. Does it look like a dream after spending 28 years in the darkness?

I poured mysel one more glass of whisky and didn't mention as someone were standing behind my back. It was too late...

"We're closed, so please, just get out of my club!"

"I don't think so..."

* * *

**So...if someone wants to know more about Seamus Brady's murdering scene, just ask me and I will reveal it in upcoming chapters.**

**P.S. things aren't gonna get better for BB...**


	3. Chapter 3 Part I

Chapter Two

Part One

* * *

I was utterly mesmerised by him; his childish warm and loving smile that made my heart flutter wildly. It's become a constant reminder of my childhood days. There were some good memories, though. Not so many, but they were like a breath of fresh air for me, when I couldn't see the light... I was laying on the bed and listening to the severe cold winds, that had blown strongly outside of the window of my room. I did it all the time after he'd gone to the pub. My mother used to lay with me. I still remember her caring and soft hands that used to stroke my hair, so gently, slowly. Sometimes she could sing for me to sleep and I fell asleep immediately, as she kept singing her lullaby. It's normal to have the nightmares in your dreams. As for me, the real life was my an endless nightmare. She didn't know anything about me had been raped by my own dad...hmm...her dear husband... Silly boy, I was a silly boy. They'd never catch him up by doing these things to me. It was his little secret. And every night I knew, that he wouldn't leave me alone...no...not ever...I wouldn't stop hiding untill the sun went down...then I'd had no other choice.

All I have and all I've truly got is Steven. It's always been him. His rare smiles and the hearty laugh, that's all belong to me only, now. I always smile a little bit at his still boyish sleeping body, looking forward to the new colourful sunrise. He calls his smile - charming...hmmm...I don't think he completely understands an effect that this 'charming' smile has on me and... others. But I prefer more a seducing smile. He blushes when I try to prove it to him. I'm just a fool that madly in love with that 'innocent' boy. He's the beautiful and gleaming light of mine that took off the heavy chain from my shattered heart and brought love back to my life.

I've lost everything and myself, but he brought me to life again. He taught me how to live again; how to love, the way, I'd never loved before. I'm not ashamed of who I am anymore. I want to embrace every new sunrise, just because of him. When he's still asleep, I want to memorise every inch of his body, to touch the glistering skin and feel how my tiny touches making him shiver. I adore watching as the bright beams playing softly on his calm face in the morning. When I look into his an enticing eyes, I can see that familiar burning and all-consuming desire that we both, sometimes can't control. And of course I see the tender light on them too, the light that never stopped leading me through the worst moments of my life in past few years. He's been by my side, never stopped believing in me. He was with me even in my sunken dreams. That's how it works, innit? When you care so much, when you can't think about anything else but him, and his life...without you?

* * *

_"Doesn't matter anymore though, does it? all that's left of the past now is just dust. Look, yeah? It just breaks away. Can't hurt you anymore. Watch. See?"_

I stood in the same place where I was forced to drink myself sick, while my dad's cronies had a lot of fun out of bullying and humiliating an eight years old boy " Don't waste our time, boy! Look at you, just look! Wanna more? You have to be a man, Brenda..." I still can hear them howling with laughter.

Me dad's toxic pub... but Steven was standing there, in the light, consumed by the purest beams and looking at me so tenderly...so intensely. Apparently I caught my breath, daren't say anything, just listening to the every single word that were escaping from his mouth. Smashing me dad's pub, side by side, was just like washing away all the regretful memories, what would I do without him? He brings only good in me, day by day, healing my wounded heart. As all in pub were broken, and it was done, we ended in each others embraces.

As long as he believes in me, I won't stop breathing.


End file.
